Profiter de la vie
by ayuluna
Summary: Harry ne veut qu'une chose, profiter de la vie. Cependant, sa définition n'est pas celle de tout le monde et inclut de fuir ses responsabilités au grand désespoir de Draco. HPDM, mpreg. TWOSHOT!
1. Partie I

**Titre : Profiter de la vie**

**Paring : HPDM, slash donc homophobes s'abstenir.**

**Disclaimer : l'univers HP est à JKR, pas à moi.**

**Résumé : Harry ne veut qu'une chose, profiter de la vie. Cependant, sa définition n'est pas celle de tout le monde et inclut de fuir ses responsabilités au grand désespoir de Draco. HPDM, mpreg.**

**Note : **encore un TWOSHOT ! Oui, j'en ai déjà un en cours mais celui-là m'est venu d'un coup et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer à l'écrire de suite. L'inspiration m'est venu en marchant une énième fois dans la rue et en voyant encore et encore et encore des dizaines de femmes enceintes défiler (depuis le début du printemps y'en a une tonne vous ne trouvez pas ? Bien plus que d'habitude quoi). Je ne suis pas une fan de mpreg mais là ça me tentait donc voilà. Bonne lecture ;-) !

**Mise à jour du 10 février 2009** : correction du chapitre par moi-même et deux ou trois petites modifications très discrètes dans le texte. Il doit cependant rester encore quelques fautes, veuillez m'en excuser.

**Profiter de la vie (Partie I) :**

Comment est-ce que tout ça était arrivé ? Tout avait commencé quand pendant la guerre il avait fini par rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix dans son combat contre celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. C'était il y a déjà près de cinq ans, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un ado terrifié. Il lui avait fallu tout le courage qu'il possédait pour oser aller dans l'autre camp. Au début, ça n'avait pas été facile, surtout avec le trio d'or. Ils ne lui faisaient aucunement confiance et il le comprenait. Lui-même n'avait aucune confiance en soi il faut dire. Puis, petit à petit, les choses avaient évoluées jusqu'à qu'un début d'amitié apparaisse.

Draco s'était en premier rapproché de la plus jeune des Weasley, puis d'Hermione, puis de Ron et même si ce n'était pas une amitié aussi forte qu'il pouvait avoir avec Blaise et Pansy, c'était des amis quand même. Il ne voyait presque plus ces deux là à l'époque de toute façon. Guerre oblige... Et il y avait eu la bataille finale. Un combat plus sanglant que jamais où la seule règle était « tuer ou être tué ». Il avait vu des ennemis tout comme des amis mourir devant ses yeux. Mais Harry Potter avait vaincu et c'était le principal.

Après ça, chacun avait essayé de reprendre une vie normale comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si la vie avait toujours suivie son cours. C'était tous ce qu'ils pouvaient faire s'ils voulaient survivre, même si leurs proches absents leur manquaient.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis en couple peu de temps après ça et avaient emménagés ensemble. C'était en grande partie pour cette raison qu'il avait finit par devenir le colocataire d'Harry, voyant bien que celui-ci se sentait un peu seul, mis à l'écart de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils avaient loué un trois pièces sur le chemin de Traverse. L'appartement était composé d'un grand salon, d'une cuisine, de deux chambres et d'une salle de bain. Le bâtiment avait été refait à neuf quelques années plus tôt et le tout était en train bon état. C'était simple, les murs étaient blancs. Du moins, avant que les jeunes hommes n'y ajoutent posters et tableaux.

L'amitié de Draco et Harry s'était retrouvée renforcée par leur cohabitation. Ils allaient tout les deux sur le même campus pour leurs études. Harry pour être Auror et Draco pour être avocat. Ils avaient vingt-deux ans et seraient diplômés à la fin de l'année normalement. Ils étaient jeunes et Harry voulait profiter de sa jeune vie plus que jamais. Il voulait rattraper ses années d'adolescence qu'il n'avait pas vécu lui avait-il dit un jour. Il comprenait bien le désir de son ami même si aujourd'hui ça lui faisait atrocement mal. Mal...mal, parce que pour Harry « profiter de la vie » s'était accumuler les conquêtes d'un soir – hommes comme femmes - par-ci, par-là. Il ramenait assez souvent quelqu'un dans leur appartement et dans ces moments Draco ne pouvait que rester dans sa propre chambre ou bien sortir prendre l'air.

Quand est-ce qu'au juste l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour le brun s'était transformée en plus que ça ? Il ne le savait pas au juste et ça avait été dur pour lui de se l'admettre. Mais c'était comme ça, et il n'y pouvait pas grande chose. Il avait cru pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à que ça lui passe – parce que ça allait lui passer c'était certains. Cependant, ça n'avait pas été le cas et ça ne l'était toujours pas même maintenant que...

Il y avait eu cette maudite soirée de Noël. Tout le monde avait bu plus que de raison à cette fête chez Ron et Hermione. Longdubat avait même vomis dans la plante verte si précieuse de Hermione qui était folle de rage. Luna Lovegood, elle, avait était en proie à des hallucinations inquiétantes. Pas la peine de parler de Blaise qui avait fait un streap-tease sur la table du salon en chantant atrocement faux du Madonna. Bref, ils avaient tous fini saoul au plus que possible.

C'était en se pliant littéralement de rire sans aucune raison que Harry et lui étaient rentrés chez eux. Ils n'avaient plus réellement conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient, que le lendemain ils pourraient être amenés à regretter leurs actes. Pourquoi avait-il posé ses lèvres sur celle du survivant ? Pourquoi ce dernier ne l'avait-il pas repoussé ? Pourquoi avaient-ils continué jusqu'à franchir la limite « d'amis » à celle « d'amants » ? Amants d'un soir... Oui, juste d'un soir car lorsque le lendemain ils étaient revenus à eux ils avaient conclu que ça avait était une erreur de types bourrés au grand désespoir de Draco. Le blond savait bien qu'Harry ne voulait aucune attache, il lui avait dit tout comme qu'il ne voulait pas risquer que leur amitié ne soit perdu pour une simple histoire de sexe. Et l'ex-Serpentard avait accepté sans rien dire parce qu'il était du même avis dans le fond. Il préférait souffrir en silence et rester auprès d'Harry plutôt que de le perdre.

C'était sans compter le destin qui avait décidé de lui jouer un sale tour. Il n'avait vraiment rien vu venir sur ce coup là. Les examens pour son diplôme étant mi-mai – sachant qu'ils étaient mi-mars - il s'était dit que c'était le stress des examens qui faisait que depuis un mois il était malade pour un rien.

_Le blond était dans la salle de bain, accroupie près de la cuvette occupait à recracher tout le contenue de son estomac. Harry était arrivé à ce moment là à coté de lui._

_« Tu devrais aller voir un médicomage Draco. Si ça ne s'arrête pas c'est peut-être que tu as quelque chose de sérieux »._

_Il avait dégluti lentement avec une grimace._

_« Ce n'est que le stress ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien »_

_Son ami l'avait regardé d'un air pas très convaincue et inquiet avant de lui tendre un mouchoir pour qu'il s'essuie la bouche._

_La semaine qui avait suivi, il avait fait un malaise en cours et là il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se rendre à Ste mangouste pour un bilan médical. _

_« - Depuis combien de temps Mr Malefoy ont commencés vos malaises ? Vous sentez-vous en permanence fatigué ? Avez-vous subit un choc dernièrement ? ... »_

_Toutes les questions possibles lui avaient été posées. On lui avait aussi fait subir une prise de sang, on lui avait pris la tension, son pouls, etc. On lui avait demandé de passer la nuit à l'hôpital pour qu'il se repose. Il avait d'abord protesté mais avait finit par capituler quand Pansy avait fait des siennes et l'avait menacé de rendre public des photos de lui plus jeune très compromettantes. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours comme le disait le proverbe. _

_Il s'était réveillé là-bas le jour suivant, au milieu de cette odeur si spéciale : un soupçon de mort et de peur selon lui. Le médicomage qui s'occupait de son cas était arrivé aux alentours de 10h avec un sourire confiant que n'aimait pas le jeune Malfoy. Ce genre de sourire qui veut dire « vous êtes très malade mais ne vous en faites pas on sait comment le soigner ». _

_« Bonjour Mr Malfoy, vous avez meilleure mine qu'hier » _

_Simple constatation, il n'en avait que faire._

_« Je peux donc m'en aller à présent ? » demanda-t-il plein d'envie même s'il gardait un ton neutre._

_« Oh » le médicomage paru déconcerté. Il s'était plutôt attendu à ce que son patient lui demande ce qu'il avait._

_« Et bien, j'aimerais vous garder jusqu'à ce soir pour terminer quelques examens et ensuite ce sera bon »_

_« ... »_

_« Hmm, en attendant, je pense que vous souhaitez savoir ce que nous avons trouvés ? »_

_Hochement de tête discret. L'homme plus âgé en profita pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la chambre et attrapa une machine qu'il avait laissée derrière la porte avant d'entrée. Draco n'avait pas bien comprit jusqu'au moment où le médicomage avait allumé l'espèce d'écran et qu'il avait fait glisser sa baguette sur son estomac. Il voyait juste un drôle de truc qui faisait « Bam, Bam, Bam, » sur l'écran et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'horreur._

_« Ce n'est pas possible » avait-il gémit avant de se lever d'un coup du lit et de se reculer contre le mur._

_« C'était pourtant bien réel Mr Malefoy. Et je suis d'ailleurs étonné que vous n'ayez pas eu des doutes avant car au vue des données, votre grossesse est déjà à près de quatre mois »._

_Quatre mois...Quatre mois auparavant il n'y avait eu que « lui »._

_« A ce stade, l'IVG n'est bien sûr plus possible » précisa le médecin en voyant l'état dans lequel était son patient. « Nous avons une cellule psychologique si vous en avez besoin » cru-t-il bon d'ajouter._

_Mais Draco était bien trop sonné pour répondre quoi que ce soit._

Presque trois mois étaient passés depuis. A présent il affichait un ventre bien rebondi qui faisait bien ses six mois et demi de grossesse. Il était toujours tout autant effrayé par la venue de cet enfant qui n'était qu'un accident. Il ne l'avait pas voulu mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait assumer, et il devait le faire seul...

Quand quelques jours après sa sortie de l'hôpital il avait prit son courage à pleines mains et avait annoncé la nouvelle à Harry ça n'avait pas été facile.

_« - Que...Quoi ?! »_

_« J'attends un enfant...de toi » avait-il répétait la peur au ventre._

_« Ce...n'est pas possible ? » avait gémis le brun._

_« J'ai bien peur que si » avait continuait l'ex Serpentard en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas afficher à quel point il était lui même désœuvré. «C'est trop tard pour mettre un terme »._

_« Mais, je suis trop jeune ! » s'était emporté Harry. « Je suis désolé Draco, mais je ne compte pas changer ma vie comme ça pour cette 'chose'. Merde, je commence seulement à en profiter après toutes ces années. Non ! Non... » _

_Et il avait laissé Draco en plan dans l'appart avant de claquer la porte pour sortir prendre l'air. Le blond s'était laissé glisser le long du mur, tentant de reprendre sa respiration._

Il avait vingt-deux ans et s'apprêtait à devenir père... On était fin juin et d'ici quelques jours il aurait ses résultats pour savoir si oui ou non il avait réussi à avoir son diplôme d'avocat. Il espérait bien que oui, de telle sorte qu'il puisse prendre quelques mois bien mérités de repos avant de travailler un peu pour élever son enfant. Parce que lui, contrairement à l'homme qu'il aimait, avait finit par accepter la situation et n'avait pas rejeté toute forme de paternité. Il avait prit la décision de garder son enfant et de l'élever. Draco en avait d'ailleurs parlé au brun, mais ce dernier n'avait eu aucune réaction.

Harry l'évitait à vrai dire depuis ces près de trois mois. Un simple « bonjour » par-ci, par-là. Le pire étant surtout le nombre de conquêtes qu'il ramenait qui avait doublé, voire triplé. Et le blond ne disait rien, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de retenir ses larmes quand il entendait les gémissements sortir de la chambre du jeune homme aux yeux verts. Ces yeux verts qui ne se posaient même plus sur lui, comme si la simple vue de ce ventre arrondi pouvait bruler la rétine. Etait-il si horrible à regarder ?

Chaque matin Draco se demandait pourquoi ils étaient encore sous le même toît. Il avait souvent songé à déménager mais jusqu'à présent il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Il savait que lorsque l'enfant viendrait au monde il ne pourrait plus reporter son départ. Harry lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien changer à ses habitudes. Or, avec un bébé dans l'appartement ce n'était pas envisageable. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions en somme.

Ce matin là, il était aux alentours de 11h quand Draco eut fini de s'habiller et de sortir de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et attrapa une petite brique de lait dans laquelle il plongea une paille avant de se diriger vers l'entrée pour attraper sa veste et sortir. Il se figea une fois près de la porte alors que devant lui se trouvait le survivant en train de rouler le patin du siècle à la conquête de sa nuit qui était sur le point de partir lui aussi. La mâchoire crispé il toussota pour faire sentir sa présence.

« Si je ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais passer » dit-il de sa voix froide la plus Malfoyenne possible.

L'inconnu – un roux – se décala sans un mot et Draco s'éloigna sans plus de cérémonie bien que son regard était empli de douleur. Il marcha le plus rapidement possible afin que la distance entre lui et les deux garçons soit la plus large possible. Une fois dans la rue il fit une pause et soupira. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Dire qu'il y a encore trois mois Harry et lui étaient des amis proches. Mais aujourd'hui ? Le brun le considérait-il seulement encore comme un ami ? Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre son chemin.

Une chance que leur appartement se trouvait du coté sorcier et pas moldu comme l'avait voulu le survivant au départ. Si ça avait était le cas, il ne pourrait pas sortir de son appartement comme ça. Une grossesse homme chez les moldus c'était inimaginable de ce qu'on lui avait dit. Au même titre que les Dragon ou les elfes de maison. Ces moldus alors...

Il était midi moins dix quand il arriva au « Mandragore de mai », une petite brasserie sorcière sympa. Hermione était déjà là et se dépêcha de venir à sa rencontre. Elle le serra dans ses bras avant d'enfin le laisser et respirer et de tirer une chaise pour que le blond puisse se poser.

« Tu as toujours une petite mine Draco » remarqua-t-elle.

« Ça va ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste la fatigue, c'est qu'il commence à peser lourd mine de rien ».

Elle eu un sourire attendri en regardant son ami caresser doucement son ventre.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas connaître si c'est un garçon ou une fille je devine »

« Non, en effet. Je préfère avoir la surprise »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais » dit-elle avec un petit rire « je n'aurais pas la patience d'attendre pour le savoir »

« Normal pour une Miss-Je-sais-tout »

« Hé! »

Il afficha un petit rictus en coin mais la lueur de malice dans ses yeux montrait bien qu'il se moquait gentiment.

Une serveuse arriva pour prendre leur commande et il purent reprendre leur conversation.

« Tu t'es décidé pour le prénom ou pas encore ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop... » Soupira-t-il « j'avais pensé à James ou Lily, mais je sais que ça risque de mettre Harry en colère au final »

Hermione regarda le jeune homme avec tristesse. Pourquoi son meilleur ami se montrait-il aussi con ? Elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi le Gryffondor avait tout rejeté en bloc. Elle aurait cru au contraire qu'il serait heureux de fonder une famille – sa famille – après la guerre. Ron et elle avait bien essayé de lui parler, de lui faire ouvrir les yeux mais ils avaient fini par se résigner sous la demande de Draco.

« Je suis si navrée Draco, je ne comprends vraiment pas... »

« ça n'a pas d'importance » répondit-il dans un souffle.

Il mentait bien sûr. C'était un supplice pour lui jour après jour mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer parce qu'alors il s'effondrerait à coup sûr.

« Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? » osa demander la brune de but en blanc.

Le blond se mit à déglutir. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'envisageait en sa présence (si ce n'est l'envisager tout court).

« Même si c'est le cas, ça ne changera rien et nous le savons tout les deux »

Il avait envie de changer de sujet. Il ne voulait pas penser encore à Harry pour le moment.

« Et ce mariage avec la belette alors ? »

« On n'a toujours pas fixé de date pour le moment » ...

Après avoir finit leur déjeuner ils partirent pour faire le tour des boutiques prénatales du chemin de Traverse. Il ne restait qu'environ deux mois et demi avant la naissance du bébé et Draco n'avait toujours rien acheté. Devant le magasin « Au bébé magique » ils rencontrèrent Pansy comme prévue. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient insisté pour l'accompagner pour la séance « shopping pour bébé » comme elles l'avaient appelé.

« Oh Draco ! Regarde si ce n'est pas mimiiiiiiii ! » S'exclama sa meilleure amie en lui tendant une sorte de justaucorps pour bébé tout rose et pleins de rubans flashy.

« Pansy, si c'est un garçon tu crois franchement que je vais lui mettre 'ça' ? »

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil pour appuyer ses dires et la jeune fille se mit à ronchonner tout en gardant le vêtement sous ses bras.

« Je le prends quand même, ça sera pour quand j'aurais une fille, voilà !»

Il secoua la tête. C'était bien la Pansy qu'il connaissait. Un peu plus loin, Hermione était en train de discuter avec une des vendeuses toute mielleuse qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards aguichants toutes les cinq minutes. Comme si elle ne voyait pas qu'il était engrossé jusqu'au cou. Ce qui amené d'ailleurs à la conclusion logique qu'il était gay non ?

Il continua son avancée dans les allées de bibelots pour nouveaux-nés. Il s'arrêta devant les landaux et les détailla. Il y en avait de toute sorte et de toutes options des plus basiques au plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Ça commençait avec les simples sorts tels que « anti-pluie » ou « anti-rayons uv » à « berceuse des Magic Brothers » ou encore « protection contre les météorites ». Comme si c'était courant qu'au Royaume-Uni il y ai des pluies de météorites. A se demander à quoi pensaient les concepteurs des fois.

« Alors, tu as choisi ? » Demanda la voix de sa meilleure amie qui ne boudait plus.

« Non »

« Dracooooo » soupira-t-elle. « Ça fait une heure qu'on est là et tu n'as toujours rien décidé »

« Oui, mais Hermione et toi choisissez parfaitement ce qu'il faut depuis le début »

« Rha, tu es impossible Malfoy. Les courses prénatales c'est le plus excitant, et c'est là que tu choisi ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ton bébé à tes yeux. Alors c'est gratifiant que tu nous fasses confiance, mais assure un peu aussi ok ? »

Il haussa simplement les épaules et la Serpentarde abandonna. Le blond était trop Malfoyen pour elle.

Il avait passé l'après-midi à trottiner entre les boutiques et c'est plus qu'épuisé qu'il rentra le soir. Il avait ramené deux sacs de vêtements de naissance ainsi que des biberons et bavoirs. Le reste avait été commandé pour plus tard.

Il fut surpris en rentrant dans l'appartement de voir qu'Harry étant assis sur le canapé du Salon. C'était devenue tellement rare que Harry soit là pour autre chose que dormir ou s'envoyer en l'air.

« Bonsoir » dit Draco le plus normalement possible.

« Bonsoir » répondit Harry d'une voix un peu mal à l'aise. Il toussota un peu et reprit d'une voix plus assurée « Je voulais te voir pour te dire que j'ai commencé à chercher un autre appartement et que je partirais dès que j'aurais trouvé quelque chose de libre »

Le blond ne s'était pas attendu à ç avait pensé lui chercher quelque chose d'ici la naissance du petit mais pas que ce serait Harry qui choisirait de partir.

« Bien » répondit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il était trop fatigué pour répondre autre chose ou pour simplement continuer cette discussion. Son coeur lui faisait mal, comme si mille épées le traversaient. Il s'allongea tel quel sur son lit et serra son oreiller contre lui avant de s'endormir.

Il ne fallut que deux semaines à Harry pour trouver un logement de libre au plus grand dam de Draco. Il venait tout juste de rentrer d'une visite à Blaise quand il croisa le brun qui emballait ses affaires dans des cartons, aidé par Seamus Finigan.

« Tu peux finir de fermer ce carton c'est bon Seam' »

« Ok Harry. Oh, salut Malfoy »

« Bonsoir Finigan » répondit-il avec un petit hochement de tête poli.

« Hé ! Quelle surprise, c'est pour quand ? »

« Dans deux mois »

Le brun, lui, ne prit même pas la peine de tourner le regard dans sa direction. Le Serpentard fit comme si ce n'était rien et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un dîner léger. Il n'avait pas faim, son appétit avait disparu depuis trois mois mais il se forçait à manger suffisamment pour l'être dans son ventre.

« Bon, je descend ça Harry. Je t'attends en bac avec le reste. Au revoir Malfoy » lança l'irlandais avant de s'en aller.

« Tu t'en vas ce soir alors » constata le blond.

« Comme tu vois »

« C'est tout ? Avant que tu ne franchisses cette porte. Dis-moi honnêtement si tu m'en veux, si c'est pour ça que tu m'évite s'il-te-plaît ». Sa voix était neutre alors qu'il tremblait au plus profond de son être.

« Tu veux entendre quoi au juste ? » cracha amèrement Harry si soudainement que Draco se recula d'un pas. « J'en ai ma claque que depuis toujours on veuille m'imposer tout dans ma vie ! Je ne veux pas d'un gosse et pour moi je n'en aurais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas voulu ! Est-ce dur à comprendre ?! »

« Parce que tu crois que je l'ai voulu peut-être ?» répliqua Draco en haussant la voix à son tour. « Tu crois que j'avais prévu ça ? »

« Qui sait ? » lança le brun avec un petit ricanement. « Et puis, qui me dit qu'il est réellement de moi après tout ? »

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent en grand et sa respiration se bloqua. Il ne venait pas de dire ça n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas Harry...Ce n'était plus celui qu'il avait connu et qui était devenu son ami, son amant.

« Barres-toi » siffla Draco entre ses dents en fermant les yeux. « DÉGAGE ! » répéta-t-il en attrapant le premier objet qui lui vint sous la main et le balançant de toutes ses forces à travers la pièce.

Le Gryffondor attrapa ses dernières affaires et sans un mot de plus claqua la porte derrière lui. Il était parti. Il était parti et pour de bon... Les larmes se mirent alors à couler sans cérémonie le long des joues de Draco. Lui qui n'avait plus pleuré depuis son adolescence. Des soubresauts l'agitèrent entrecoupés de reniflements. Il lança tous ce qui lui venait à la main, il frappa contre les murs de toutes ses forces jusqu'à épuisement. Pourquoi est-ce que tout se passé comme ça ?

Il se sentait si mal. Une nausée le prit et il eut tout juste le temps de se précipiter vers la salle de bain pour rendre son dîner dans les toilettes. Il s'essuya la bouche et plus faiblement que jamais se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau fraiche. Mais à peine fut-il arrivé au salon qu'une douleur lancinante lui traversa le ventre et le força à s'écrouler à terre. Il essaya de se relever mais n'y arriva pas, les vagues de douleur se faisant plus fortes. Ses pensées se firent plus floues et il sentit un drôle de liquide couler entre ses cuises. « Rouge » nota-t-il en ouvra difficilement les yeux avant de les refermer. Il voulait appeler à l'aide. Cependant, il n'en avait déjà plus la force et il sombra dans les ténèbres.

- - -

_A suivre... seconde partie dès que possible ;-) ! On ne tue pas l'auteur sinon pas de suite héhé XD._


	2. Partie II

**Coucou tout le monde :p ! Voici la suite de ce twoshot qui j'espère vous plaît. Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Harry de sorte que l'on comprenne pourquoi il agit comme ça. **

**Mise à jour du 10 février 2009** : correction par moi-même et quelques petites modifications discrètes dans le texte. Il doit cependant rester encore quelques fautes, veuillez m'en excuser.

**Profiter de la vie (Partie II) :**

Les cartons jonchaient le sol un peu partout autour d'eux. Il faut dire qu'il avait juste pris la peine de les déposer sans plus de délicatesse. Harry c'était trouvé un beau deux pièces dans le Londres Moldu pas très loin du chemin de Traverse. Le quartier avait l'air plutôt tranquille et le bâtiment était récent. C'était parfait. Mais alors pourquoi ressentait-il un petit pincement ?

« C'est exténuant les déménagements » rigola Seamus avant d'attraper deux des cannettes de bières qu'ils avaient acheté en chemin. Il en envoya une Harry qui l'attrapa au vol avant de l'ouvrir et d'entamer le doux liquide qui glissait le long de sa gorge si facilement.

« A qui le dis-tu » lui répondit le brun avec un petit sourire.

Étant du coté moldu ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que d'arriver avec les affaires à bout de bras sinon les voisins se seraient posés des questions sur le comment était arrivé les meubles et autre sans que personne n'ai rien vue.

« Mais si ce n'est pas indiscret Harry, pourquoi as-tu décidé de prendre cet appartement ? »

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça au juste ? Qu'il ne supportait plus de regarder Draco sans avoir envie de hurler ? Que quand il voyait le blond comme 'ça' il avait envie d'entrer dans une rage folle et qu'il ne savait même pas exactement pourquoi ?

« Hmm, disons que c'est mieux ainsi » répondit-il vaguement.

Heureusement pour lui Seamus n'insista pas plus.

« Une fois ton diplôme officiellement en poche, tu vas travailler de suite ? »

« Et bien » commença Harry. « Je ne suis pas sûr en fait. J'ai envie de bouger un peu, de voyager, de découvrir le monde...Et toi ? »

« J'ai trouvé un petit job à la Gazette du Sorcier. C'est déjà très bien pour commencer dans le journalisme. Après j'aviserais »

« Et puis tu as toujours la possibilité de travailler au Chicaneur avec Luna » rigola le survivant.

Seamus grimaça avant d'envoyer sa cannette à présent vide sur son ami.

« Ne te moque pas de moi veux-tu »

« Mais Seam', c'était tellement tordant la déclaration d'amûrrrrrr que tu lui as fait »

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent alors de plus belle dans un immense fou rire. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas sans raison. C'était lors de cette fameuse soirée 'là' où ils avaient tous fini bourrés. Seamus avait entrepris de faire une déclaration publique à Luna. Mais dans son état, ça avait ressemblait plus à une agression qu'autre chose. Depuis Luna partait en courant et en criant dès qu'elle le voyait.

Ils burent encore une autre bière rapidement et Seamus dit au revoir à Harry – qui le remercia encore de son aide - avant de rentrer chez lui. Le brun commença à vouloir ranger ses affaires à l'aide de la magie et se fut là qu'il remarqua un détail non sans importance.

« Merde ! Ma baguette ! »

Un flash lui revint en mémoire. Il l'avait laissé dans l'entrée. Sa dispute avec Draco lui avait fait complètement oublier de la prendre. Il soupira lourdement, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de retourner la chercher maintenant. Si encore ça avait été n'importe quoi d'autre, mais sa baguette...Il n'e pouvait vraiment pas s'en passer. Plus vite il irait la chercher et mieux se serait. Dans un 'plop' il disparut alors avant d'apparaître devant la porte de ce qui était à présent son ancien appartement. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il pose au plus vite une protection anti-transplanage dans son nouveau logement. Mais pour le moment, une bonne chose fut qu'il ait gardé les clefs avec lui au lieu de les rendre immédiatement au Serpentard.

Harry glissa le trousseau dans la serrure et fut surpris qu'il n'ai pas besoin de faire un tour complet, ce qui signifiait que Draco n'avait pas fermé à clef. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Le brun haussa les épaules, ce n'était plus ses affaires après tout. Il n'eut qu'à ouvrir la porte et à faire un pas avant de voir sa baguette belle et bien là. Il l'attrapa d'un coup et la glissa dans sa poche. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand quelque chose le titilla. Une odeur. Pas n'importe quelle odeur, il pouvait la reconnaître entre des milliers celle-là pour l'avoir tant côtoyée pendant la guerre. C'était l'odeur si familière du sang.

D'un pas vif il avança alors dans l'appartement pour s'assurer de lui-même qu'il se trompait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'inconsciemment il espérait plus que tout. Se fut lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon qu'il se figea sur place, son coeur manquant un battement. Draco gisait au sol inconscient, mais surtout dans une marre de sang qui n'augurait rien de bon. Ses cheveux blonds éparpillaient sur son visage plus pâle que jamais. Un bras le long de son corps et l'autre posé autour de son ventre proéminent.

« Draco » murmura-t-il tout bas avant de se précipiter auprès du dit homme « DRACO ! » hurla-t-il cette fois tout en soulevant la tête du garçon.

Son souffle et les battements de son coeur étaient à peine perceptibles. Harry était terrorisé, Draco ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça n'est-ce pas ? Pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit deux heures plus tôt...

« Tiens bon ! » supplia-t-il avant de glisser son autre bras sous les jambes du blond pour le porter. Il le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Le plus rapidement possible il franchit la porte de l'appartement et put enfin transplaner directement dans le hall de Ste Mangouste. De suite, une équipe médicale vint s'occuper d'eux quand ils virent dans l'état qu'était l'héritier Malfoy.

Harry n'écoutait pas ce qu'on lui disait, il se contentait de suivre les médecins et le brancard transportant Draco jusqu'au service d'obstétrique.

« Décollement du placenta », « Césarienne d'urgence », « Cas critique » fut les seules bribes qu'il comprit. A présent il attendait derrière les portes du bloc. Il était toujours en état de choc et n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Que s'était-il passé ? Étais-ce arrivé de suite après son départ ? Ce qu'il avait dit à Draco en était-il la cause ? Étais-ce SA faute ?

Tous ce qu'il savait c'est que Draco et l'enfant qu'il portait étaient entre la vie et la mort. Il restait deux mois avant le terme, Draco l'avait lui-même dit à Seamus plus tôt dans la soirée. Est-ce que l'enfant pouvait survivre en étant si prématuré ? Et puis à quoi bon qu'il survive si Draco devait mourir ? Tout ça c'était la faute au gosse après tout. S'il n'avait pas décidé de se pointer rien n'aurait changé entre le blond et lui et ce premier ne serait pas dans cet état au moment qu'il était.

Les portes s'ouvrirent plusieurs fois laissant entrer et sortir du personnel médical qui s'activait plus que jamais. Certains apportés des culots de sang. D'autres des machines que le survivant n'avait jamais vues mais qui n'étaient pas pour rassurer.

Se fut au bout d'une heure qu'il récupéra enfin un peu de conscience et qu'il décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Il ne supportait plus cette attente interminable. Il allait dans le hall de l'étage et se servit de la cheminée s'y trouvant pour contacter ses meilleurs amis. Il avait besoin d'eux. Les flammes changèrent de couleur au contact de la poudre et il glissa sa tête dans la cheminée.

« RON ! HERMIONE ! » Cria-t-il afin que les deux concernés l'entende peu importe dans quelle pièce de la maison ils se trouvaient.

« RON ! HERMIONE ! » Hurla-t-il encore plus fort quelques secondes seulement après.

Il vit alors la tête des deux Gryffondor apparaître. Les deux semblants essoufflés (ils avaient dû courir).

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? » Demanda précipitamment la jeune femme.

« C'est Draco » répondit Harry très nerveusement. « Nous sommes à Ste Mangouste, vous pouvez venir ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante contre son gré.

A la mention de « Draco » et « Ste Mangouste » il n'en fut pas plus pour que le couple ne réagisse au quart de tour.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Hermione, on y va et on pose les questions après » la coupa Ron.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois à attendre derrière cette porta battante source de tant d'angoisses. Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini étaient aussi arrivés à leurs cotés. Ron leur ayant envoyé un message via Patronus.

« Mais bon sang ! Que s'est-il passé...? » Sanglota Pansy en plongeant son visage trempé de larmes contre le torse de Blaise.

Et Harry ne répondit rien parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de dire 'je ne sais pas' alors que c'était peut-être en partie un mensonge.

Une autre heure s'était écoulée quand les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir plusieurs personnes avec un drôle de caisson transparent. Le brun détourna subitement les yeux quand il _'le'_ vit. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder, c'était au dessus de ses moyens. Ce n'était strictement personne pour lui, il ne le voulait pas ! Et puis, après tout c'était entièrement la faute à cet être si justement tout se passait mal.

Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir honte de détester autant le gosse pour tout alors que celui-ci était en train de se battre pour simplement vivre. Oui, il avait vu tous ses tuyaux qui le recouvraient. Il avait vu aussi combien il était petit.

« Nous emmenons le bébé aux soins intensifs de néonatologie » leur expliqua un médicomage. « Mr Malfoy est toujours en intervention chirurgicale pour le moment. Si vous savez comment quel prénom il souhaite donner à son fils nous pourrions l'inscrire sur le dossier ».

C'était un garçon alors...

« On en avait vaguement parlé » murmura Hermionne.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Harry mais celui-ci ne se retourna pas pour autant.

« Il...aurait aimé 'James' mais... »

« OK » répondit simplement le brun.

« James Malfoy c'est bien ça ? C'est noté »

Le médicomage s'éloigna et alors il sentit une main le retourné vivement avant de lui lancer une gifle puissante.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as même pas osé regarder _ton_ fils Potter ? » demanda Pansy en sanglots. « Il ne va peut-être pas survivre, Draco non plus, et toi tu continue d'agir comme un vrai connard »

« Foutez-moi la paix » siffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner à grande enjambées.

Ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il ne voulait pas d'attache comme ça ? Ne comprenaient-ils pas toutes les peurs que la simple idée d'être père provoquait chez lui ? Il avait perdu tout les membres de sa famille. Son père, sa mère, son parrain... Une voix au fond de lui ne cessait de glisser que ce serait de même avec son époux ou ses enfants. De plus, ses parents étaient morts alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. En serait-il de même pour lui ? Mourrait-il un an après ? Serait-il mort dans un an ?

Comment pouvait-il s'occupait d'un enfant de toute manière ? Il ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Les Dursleys ne l'avaient jamais aimé et c'étaient contenté de le traiter comme un elfe de maison, tout juste plus qu'un objet. Tous ce qu'il avait dit à Draco : qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui impose des choses ou encore qu'il ne voulait pas changer sa vie n'était qu'en partie vraie et il le savait très bien. C'était tellement plus facile de se convaincre de ça plutôt que de la réalité qui lui faisait tellement peur.

S'il n'y avait eu que le rejet de sa paternité d'ailleurs...Il ne rejetait pas que ça dans l'histoire. Il y avait aussi ses _réels_ sentiments pour Draco. Près de trois ans de cohabitation n'avait fait que transformer l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour le Serpentard en quelque chose de plus fort au fil du temps. Il avait souhaité enfouir ce secret au plus profond de lui-même. Mais il y avait eu cette soirée de Noël et tout avait bousculé subitement. Il se souvenait encore du goût de son corps, de la douceur de sa peau et du regard plein d'étincelles de Draco alors que le plaisir le submergeait. Une nuit, juste une nuit et il s'était senti perdu. Jamais aucun de ses amants ou aucune de ses maîtresses ne lui avait procuré de telles sensations qu'avec lui. Parfois, il en venait même à regretter le temps où le Serpentard et lui étaient deux rivaux, deux ennemis. Tout était tellement plus simple.

Il ne revint à Ste Mangouste que lorsque le soleil commença à se lever dans le ciel. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à errer dans la rue sans but précis. Il croisa Ron et Hermione qui prenaient un café dans le hall. Tout les deux avaient une mine plus fatiguée que jamais et les traits toujours tirés par l'inquiétude.

« Harry ! On était inquiets pour toi » s'exclama sa meilleure amie ».

« Comment va Draco ?... »

« Il est sorti de chirurgie mais... »

« Il est dans un coma profond pour le moment » compléta le rouquin.

« Ils disent qu'il faut attendre, qu'on ne peut rien faire d'autre pour l'instant»

-

Six jours que Draco n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Six jours qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir réellement. Pour le moment tous ce qu'il ressentait c'était de la culpabilité. Pourtant, il n'en montrait toujours rien aux autres. Il restait le Harry Connard Potter. Il passait ses journées à descendre des bouteilles de whisky pur feu et ne sortait que pour aller en racheter. Il n'était pas retourné à Ste Mangouste depuis. D'ailleurs, le survivant avait été obligé de bloquer sa cheminée et de poser un puissant sortilège anti-transplanage chez lui, sans quoi ses amis l'auraient déjà trainé de force. Les hiboux continuaient eux à le harceler par contre. Il n'avait qu'une envie : bruler les parchemins sans même les lire mais il n'y arrivait pas parce qu'à chaque fois il gardait espoir qu'un lui annoncerait le réveil de Draco.

Lorsque cette journée là, six jours après le terrible incident, il reçu encore un parchemin et il fut surpris par son contenue.

_« Harry,_

_Si tu lis ce message par pitié dépêches-toi de venir à Ste Mangouste c'est très sérieux et s'il te plaît par Merlin écoutes-moi je t'en supplie. _

_Hermione G. »_

La brièveté et le ton de la lettre eurent raison de lui et après s'être un minimum préparé il arriva à l'hôpital magique. Harry fut tout de suite emporté par une Ginny qui l'avait apparemment guetté. Elle lui glissa à peine « Tu es venu » de soulagement avant de le trainer dans les couloirs aseptisés.

« Oh merci Merlin, tu es là ! » s'écria Hermione.

Ils étaient tous là ou presque : Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise et même Severus Rogue.

« Potter » siffla le maître des potions d'un ton qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis des années.

Severus et lui se traitaient avec respect à présent. Étant le parrain de Draco, le brun comprenait la présence du dit homme en ces lieux.

« Je me doute que votre coté Potterien vous empêche de réfléchir convenablement mais cette fois vous allez agir autrement que comme un con par Salazar »

« Que voulez-vous ? »murmura-t-il.

« C'est James » Repris Ron d'un ton sérieux qui lui ressemblait si peu. « C'est sérieux Harry »

« Le développement de sa magie n'était pas terminé... »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire bon sang ? » demanda le brun les dents serrés.

« Tout, justement ! » répliqua Ginny. « Seul un parent peut forcer le développement de la magie après la naissance de l'enfant. Draco ne peut pas à l'heure actuelle, c'est donc à toi de le faire Harry ».

« Non, je ne peux pas...N'attendez pas ça de moi !»

Il ne voulait pas être confronté à l'enfant. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait pas que ça devienne un être réel pour lui. Il voulait juste fuir le plus vite possible.

« Bon sang ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre Potter ! » Cracha Pansy furieuse.

Blaise eut tout juste le temps de retenir celle-ci qui semblait vouloir massacrer le Gryffondor sur place.

« Il va mourir et ce sera ta faute ! C'est ce que tu veux réellement ?! Alors dans ce cas, j'espère que Draco ne se réveillera jamais parce que sinon il ne pourra jamais vouloir continuer de vivre après ça de toute façon ! » Cracha-t-elle virulente.

Elle se détacha alors d'un coup de l'emprise de son ami et parti en courant. Derrière elle Blaise essayé de la rattraper.

« Harry ! » gémirent ses amis.

« Potter ! Remuez-vous pour une fois ! Où est passé votre courage de Gryffondor ? »

Il baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Les dernières paroles de la serpentarde l'avait touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Si le gosse mourait, est-ce que Draco pourrait survivre ? Le blond lui avait dit qu'il comptait garder et s'occuper du gamin. Il avait fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu bien sûr.

Harry se mordait tellement la lèvre qu'à présent un mince filet de sang coulait le long de sa bouche.

« D'accord !» cracha-t-il. « Je vais le faire ! »

« Merci merlin » expira Hermione.

Après ça, ils avaient été retrouver les médicomages qui lui avait expliqué ce qu'il allait se passer. On lui avait décrit les moindres détails de sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux. Il avait demandé la permission que ses amis restent auprès de lui. Au début le personnel avait objecté, puis voyant que le brun le lâcher pas l'affaire ils avaient fini par céder au plus grand soulagement de celui-ci.

Harry était à présent dans une pièce où plusieurs couveuses magiques étaient disposées. La plupart étaient occupées par des nouveaux nés. Et il y en avait une dans laquelle _'il'_ se trouvait. On lui avait fait mettre une sorte de tunique rose stérile parce qu'il devrait le prendre dans ses bras. On le fit avancer jusqu'au fond de la pièce, Hermione et Severus sur ses pas. « Deux personnes, mais pas plus » avait dit le médicomage. Hermione pour sa douceur et le maître des potions parce qu'il savait comment le faire réagir dans la plupart des cas. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait dit et décidé mais ses amis eux-mêmes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient arrivés devant la bonne couveuse. Harry prit une grande inspiration et osa alors pour la première fois regarder réellement le prématuré. Il était extrêmement petit, moins de 40 cm selon lui. Il n'avait pas encore de cheveux et ses yeux étaient fermés. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et un petit tuyau y passait. Ils avaient la même bouche ne put-il s'empêcher de penser malgré lui. Il vit aussi alors les électrodes multiples sur son corps si minuscule. Le mouvement de ses respirations étaient si faibles... Et là, pour la toute première fois il prit conscience de la vie de cet enfant.

_'C'est mon fils'_ lui dit sa conscience pour la toute première fois. Harry se mit alors à trembler de toute part de son corps. Sa respiration devenait difficile et pourtant il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de _son_ fils. Il recula d'un pas et cru qu'il allait tomber. Autour de lui tout tanguait dangereusement si soudainement.

« Mordred ! Il fait une crise de panique ! »

« Harry ! Harry ! Calme-toi »

« Potter ! »

Quelqu'un le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise. On le secoua aussi, mais il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer convenablement. Ses poumons étaient trop comprimés.

_C'était son fils...son fils..._

Ces quelques mots tournaient dans une litanie sans fin dans sa tête.

« Harry, bois ça » lui murmura Hermione qui était sorti chercher quelque chose de frais et sucré à boire entre temps. Elle lui porta le verre aux lèvres et il avala difficilement. Il commença ensuite à tenter de ralentir les battements de son coeur. Hermione eut la bonne idée de le prendre dans ses bras et il s'y engouffra plus que volontiers. Il l'agrippa de toutes ses forces contre lui.

« C'est mon fils... » murmura-t-il d'une voix extrêmement faible et paniquée.

La Gryffondor lui caressa les cheveux pendant de longues minutes, le temps qu'il revienne dans un état plus ou moins normal. Heureusement qu'elle était là en ce moment pour l'épauler parce que sinon il n'aurait pas tenu. Déjà que ce n'était pas des plus aisés comme situation.

Le médicomage attendit qu'il soit assez calme pour passer à l'étape supérieure. Celle de prendre James dans ses bras pour accomplir la tâche qui lui était demandée. Le brun regarda le médicomage ôter chaque électrode du corps de l'enfant avant de le soulever et de le poser délicatement dans les bras de son père.

Harry le tenait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait malgré sa peur qui revenait. Il ne devait pas peser plus de deux kilos à tout casser. Hermione avait toujours les mains sur les épaules du survivant et il se força à ne pas craquer de nouveau, de peur qu'il ne cause du tort à James.

_James_...Comment son prénom pouvait-il lui venir si facilement en tête, alors que le matin même encore il ne voulait pas reconnaître son existence ? C'était effrayant plus que tout et avait peur de s'attacher à l'enfant encore plus. Mais quand il le voyait, quand il le touchait, le tenait...

« Ça va Harry ? »

« C'est bon Hermione, c'est bon » dit-il le plus posément possible.

Le brun déglutit avec difficulté et fit signe à sa meilleure amie de s'écarter un peu pour qu'il puisse jouer son rôle. A présent il devait se concentrer de toutes ses forces et faire en sorte que sa propre magie aille dans le corps de son fils pour forcer celle de celui-ci à se développer. Le médicomage l'avait prévenu que ça serait extrêmement difficile et inconfortable. Qu'après ça, il serait totalement épuisé et vidé.

Harry fixa toute son attention rien qu'à ça. Même quand le bébé se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux affichant deux émeraudes comme les siennes. Harry en aurait presque était capable de sourire à cette vue.

Plus ça avançait et touché à la fin, plus le Gryffondor peinait à rester conscient. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait pensé. Severus ne cessait de lui parler pour le maintenir éveillé. Des petites joutes comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

« Il n'y a que les Poufsoufle qui abandonne avant la fin Potter »

« Dix points en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir fermé les paupières pendant quelques secondes ! Et je me fiche que vous ne soyez plus à Poudlard »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il sentit que c'était terminé. Que le verrou avait cédé et qu'enfin la magie de son fils était normale et éveillée. Le médicomage lui retira alors l'enfant des bras pour le replacer dans sa couveuse. Les bras puissant du professeur de Poudlard se glissèrent sous les bras du encore jeune Potter pour le soutenir. Ils avançaient très lentement mais même soutenu, il lui coûtait énormément de faire cet effort. Une fois dans le couloir il aperçut tout ses autres amis qui étaient là malgré sa vision plus floue que jamais.

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Stop ! Pour le moment Harry à besoin de repos »

Et se fut le noir complet. Il se souvenait juste d'une voix lui crier « Harry ! Harry ! »

-

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, bien en meilleure forme qu'avant son évanouissement. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était dans un lit aux draps blanc. En balayant la pièce des yeux il pouvait même affirmait qu'il était dans une chambre de Ste Mangouste. Dans un fauteuil dans le coin en face de son lit se trouvait Ron complètement endormi. Tout lui revint alors à l'esprit. Draco dans son sang, Draco dans le coma et James...

Harry se releva, écarta les draps et alla réveiller son ami en le secouant légèrement.

« Hein ? Oui ? Quoi maman ? » Maugréa le rouquin en papillonnant des yeux.

« Ah ! Harry c'est toi. Tu es enfin réveillé » Soupira Ron avant de froncer les sourcils « Réveillé...réveillé...? BON SANG ! Mais oui que je suis bête par Merlin ! Harry bouge ton cul ! » S'écria Ron en lui attrapant la main et dévalant dans l'hôpital à toute vitesse.

« Hé ! Ralentie et explique-moi. Hé ! Tu m'entends ? »

Mais son meilleur ami ne fit qu'accélérer plus qu'autre chose entraînant le survivant avec lui. Mine de rien, Ron était loin d'être un gringalet du haut de ses plus de 1m90. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Draco.

« Il s'est réveillé pendant que tu étais inconscient » dévoila alors le rouquin.

« Je. Hum, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à lui faire face Ron » avoua le Gryffondor un peu mal à l'aise.

« Harry, on se connait depuis un bon moment toi et moi n'est-ce pas ? Et je crois pouvoir dire que tu as déjà fait le plus dur hier...Là, ce n'est qu'un petit pas à faire. Tu as vaincu Voldemort, ne me dis pas qu'un vil Serpentard te fais peur ? »

On peut dire que Ron s'avait bien souvent comment détendre l'atmosphère. Harry eut un petit sourire et acquiesça finalement.

A présent tout était déjà plus clair dans son esprit. La veille encore il rejetait tout avec véhémence. Mais maintenant ? Il avait comprit qu'à la seconde même où il avait reconnu à lui-même James comme son fils qu'il s'y était attaché. C'était nouveau pour lui et ça avait un coté angoissant mais il était en même plus apaisé à l'intérieur. Oh, sa culpabilité avait triplé au passage mais rien d'anormal en vue de ce qu'il avait osé penser et dire de Draco et James. Il avait remit la faute en premier sur Draco, puis ensuite sur James. C'était que des inepties en fin de compte. Aucun d'eux deux n'étaient responsable. Le seul qu'Harry pouvait réellement blâmé s'était lui même. Tout d'abord c'était lui qui avait provoqué la grossesse de Draco. Ensuite, c'était lui qui avait traité le blond avec moins d'égard qu'un sang-pur en aurait pour son elfe de maison. Bref, il avait était un vrai connard sur toute la ligne c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire ses excuses au Serpentard en espérant qu'il lui pardonne.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Ron qui attendait que son ami sorte de ses songes.

« Euh ? Ah, oui Ron tu peux ouvrir la porte »

le rouquin ne se fit pas prier deux fois et appuya sur la poignée. Harry respira un bon coup et entra alors pour faire face à... une chambre vide ?

« Ils sont où ? » s'étonna Ron à haute voix.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et cherchèrent un membre du personnel médical dans le couloir.

« Excusez-moi. Est-ce que vous savez par hasard où est Mr Malefoy ? »

« Le jeune homme blond ? »

« Oui, oui c'est bien ça »

« Je crois qu'il est monté au service de néonatalogie avec des proches. Je ne peux cependant pas vous l'affirmer à cent pour cent, désolée »

« Merci pour tout »

Ron se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami.

« C'était un peu évident en fait. Si Hermione avait été là elle l'aurait devine de suite » finit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sept minutes, quarante-trois secondes et deux dixièmes plus tard précisément – Harry avait bien compté – les deux Gryffondor se retrouvaient dans le couloir de la dite néonatalogie où -une fois encore – était déjà le reste de la petite troupe d'amis.

Harry, les mains dans les poches et le regard fuyant avança tout autant que Ron à coté de la double porte du service. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Pansy le transpercer de toute part, ou même celui de Blaise, et des autres aussi. Ils étaient tous là à se questionner sur comment il allait agir. Il n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour le savoir. Hermione et Severus avaient plus que très certainement détaillé sans rien omettre ce qu'il s'était précisément passé avec James.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Ron la stoppa en posant sa main sur son épaule avant qu'elle n'en ai eu le temps. Sans un seul mot échangé, ni regard, Harry prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte d'un pas ferme mais peu assuré.

Draco était bien là. Au fond de la pièce, au niveau de la couveuse de son nouveau né. Il était debout, se tenant bien droit malgré la perfusion qu'il avait encore, preuve que son état de santé n'était pourtant pas au mieux.

Le Gryffondor s'avança sans un bruit pour enfin se retrouver à coté du blond qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. En approchant, Harry observa que Draco avait une main qui caressait James délicatement à travers un des deux orifices de la couveuse. Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry se plaça à la droite du Serpentard et plongea sa propre main dans l'autre orifice. Venant délicatement toucher lui aussi la peau de _leur_ fils.

Draco fut surprit et se tourna vers lui avant d'avoir les yeux qui ne s'élargissent et la bouche qui s'ouvrent en grand durant quelques secondes. Il semblait croire à une hallucination de la part de son esprit. Le blond soupira et détourna son regard pour le reporter de nouveau à son enfant. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés et il mordillait da sa lèvre inférieure.

Harry fixa aussi son regard sur le petit être endormi et n'osa faire quoi que ce soit. Pendant quelques minutes, aucun d'eux ne parla. Toutefois, le brun finit par briser le silence.

« Je ne le pensais pas » commença-t-il. « Ce que je t'ai dis, je ne le pensais pas »

Draco cessa tout mouvement de sa main qui caressait auparavant celle de son fils mais ne fit rien de plus. Il ne le regarda pas, ne lui parla pas. Se fut donc Harry qui continua ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner un jour d'avoir été un vrai connard. Mais...je veux que tu sache que je regrette sincèrement »

D'un mouvement soudain Harry se plaça alors contre le dos du Serpentard. Il enlaça sa taille de ses deux bras puissants et enfouit son visage dans sa nuque.

« Désolé » gémit-il. « Si tu savais comme je suis désolé Draco... »

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment jusqu'à que cette fois-ci se fut Draco qui parla.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je... » Entama-t-il hésitant avant de se stopper. « Pas maintenant s'il te plaît. Je te le dirais, mais, pas maintenant... »

Harry détacha ses bras de Draco et se repositionna simplement à coté de lui. Il plaça doucement une de ses mains à plat sur la paroi de la couveuse.

« Est-ce que, est-ce que tu le considère comme étant bien de toi à présent ? » demander nerveusement Draco mal à l'aise.

« Oui » répondit spontanément Harry qui fut tout autant surprit par sa réponse directe que Draco. « Je veux dire » reprit-il plus lentement « Avec tous ce qu'il s'est passé ces jours-ci j'ai beaucoup réfléchit... »

Draco sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de parler « ils m'ont dit ce que tu avais fait pour James »

Le dos du brun se crispa quelques peu. En discuter avec Draco avait un coté qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Merci de l'avoir fait» ajouta simplement le blond d'une voix très douce et basse.

Ils restèrent ensuite encore un bon moment sans parler, juste à fixer et parfois caresser leur enfant.

Il restait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire et beaucoup d'épreuves à surmonter mais une nouvelle page s'écrivait avec de bons espoirs pour le futur.

o°o°o°o

_22 ans plus tard..._

C'est un peu hésitant que James Potter-Malfoy arriva chez ses parents. Il arriva par poudre de cheminette directement dans le salon où se trouvait ses deux pères en train de boire le thé et papoter. Finit l'appartement d'étudiants, à présent ils vivaient dans un agréable petit manoir à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

James était un beau jeune homme blond aux yeux verts. Il avait prit autant de caractéristiques de ses deux parents. Assez grand, la peau que très légèrement halé, il était fort séduisant. L'esprit vif, rusé et parfois téméraire. Ses qualités lui avaient valu de se retrouver à, hum, Serdaigle bien _évidement_. A l'âge de onze ans, une fois le choipeaux sur la tête il n'avait su se résigner à choisir l'une ou l'autre des deux maisons de ses parents. Or, Serdaigle était la seule maison qui était tout autant appréciée – de façon globale – des serpentards comme des Gryffondors. C'était sa décision même si le choipeau avait grommelé pour la forme. Il restait cependant le plus téméraire et sournois des Serdaigle, pas la peine de le préciser.

« James » s'exclama Harry sortant le nez de sa tasse de thé avant de sourire à son fils.

« Bonjour Papa, bonjour P'pa »

« Bonjour James » dit plus posément Draco. « Tu as l'air soucieux »

Le jeune homme s'en serait mordu les doigts. Son père le connaissait que trop bien.

« Ce n'est rien. J'aimerais juste...rester un peu ici si ça ne vous dérange pas »

« Tu sais que ce sera toujours entièrement chez toi ici James même si tu es un adulte à présent »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête et sous le regard de ses parents monta dans son ancienne chambre d'adolescent.

« Tu ne le trouve pas bizarre Harry ? »

« Un peu en effet »

« J'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave »

« Tu le connais, il nous en parlera quand il le voudra »

Draco et Harry étaient tout les deux sur le point de sortir du salon quand la cheminée s'illumina vivement pour laisser apparaître un Ron furax suivi de très peu d'Hermione.

« Je vais le tuer !! JAMES POTTER-MALFOY RAMÈNE TOI IMMÉDIATEMENT » s'époumona le rouquin tandis que sa femme le retenait comme elle pouvait en lui tenant le bras. « JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ! »

« Ron ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Questionna brusquement Harry ne comprenant pas ce que son meilleur ami pouvait vouloir à son fils.

Le rouquin ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se détacha enfin de l'emprise de sa femme pour se précipiter hors de la pièce, les trois autres adultes sur ses talons. Ils suivirent tous Ron jusqu'à la chambre de James dont la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir à la volé sous l'assaut du rouquin.

« Espèce de salop ! » siffla Ron tout en empoignant James par le col. « Comment oses-tu faire ça ?! »

« Ne touche pas à un seul de ces cheveux ! » fulmina à son tour Draco en dégageant le rouquin de son fils et en se plaçant devant ce dernier comme pour le protéger.

« Tu sais ce que ton chère fils à fait au moins ?! » cracha-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers James qui restait silencieux depuis le début.

« Il a engrossé Rose et quand elle lui a apprit qu'elle était enceinte il l'a jetée. Il a osé faire ça à ma fille» avoua Ron la mâchoire plus que crispée et les poings serrés.

Draco se retourna lentement face à son fils. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il la voix tremblante ? ». Il respira un bon coup « James, répond s'il te plaît...! » demanda-t-il de nouveau plus durement.

« Mais vous me gonflez ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de gosse moi, je suis bien trop jeune pour ça et j'ai envie de profiter de ma jeunesse » s'écria James. « Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! »

« Bon sang ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! » Hurla Draco.

« Draco, calmes-toi je t'en pris. Ron, toi aussi ! » coupa Harry voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche et tentait de faire un geste brusque. « Draco, Ron, Hermione, laissez-moi seul avec James s'il vous plaît » demanda Harry calmement. « Je vais parler avec James, en attendant attentez autre part ».

« Écoutons-le » murmura Hermione qui n'avait encore rien prononcé jusque là.

Les deux hommes hésitèrent puis obéirent non sans réticence. Ils comprenaient cependant que le plus à même de faire entendre raison à James était de loin Harry.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on parle de ta venue au monde James » soupira Harry en refermant la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit de son (grand) fils.

La discussion qui se passa reste entre eux, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que lorsque près de deux heures plus tard ils descendirent rejoindre les autre quelque chose dans le regard de James avait bien changé. Une sorte de lueur plus déterminée, un brin de maturité aussi. Son allure était plus imposante, plus adulte aussi.

« Je vais voir Rose » s'exclama-t-il posément avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette et de s'en aller en un brin de secondes.

Les trois adultes soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Au moins, tu peux être sûre que c'est bien ton fils Harry » se permit de dire Ron avec un petit sourire en coin à présent que la situation était plus calme.

**--**

_Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce twoshot ;-) !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé et si c'est le cas, une petite review fait toujours très plaisir...  
Bonnes vacances à tous ! Et bon été à ceux qui travaillent (comme moi XD)._


End file.
